


Firsts

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Crismes, First Christmas, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Cristiano go in search of the perfect Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt sent to me on Tumblr: _Could you please write a Crismes fic about Cris and James going to pick out a Christmas tree?_
> 
> James' injury mentioned in the fic is a calf strain from the game on Dec. 6, 2014.

“Meu amor, I’m home!”

James smiled from his seat on the couch. “Hola. How was training?”

“Good, good. I have a surprise for you.”

“You do?”

“Mmmhmm,” Cristiano smiled and went outside. A few minutes later, he returned, pushing a wheelchair.

“I…but…the doct..doctor…”

“Hey, hey…shh, you’ll be fine. I just want to take you somewhere.”

“Where?”

“I told you, it’s a surprise,” the Portuguese man replied as he helped James into the chair.

“But the wheelchair?” James asked, giving Cristiano his trademark sad eyes.

Cristiano leaned down and brushed his lips against the Colombian’s. “Is to make sure you don’t get tired or hurt more. Besides, what would El Mister say if he knew I took you somewhere and made you walk a lot? He’d have my head!”

James laughed softly, “He would not.”

“That’s what you think,” the older man grinned with a wink before taking his companion to the car.

The car ride was quiet and James knew it was only because Cristiano was tired from training. He reached over and gently placed his hand on Cristiano’s thigh.

Cristiano looked over and smiled. He rubbed the back of James’ head lovingly. “We’re almost there.”

James smiled and nodded silently.

A few minutes later, the two arrived at their destination.

“Here we are. El Corte Inglés, your one stop Christmas and everything else you could want shopping center. Beautiful, hmm?”

“Very, but why are we here?”

Cristiano laughed softly as he unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to face James. “It’s our first Christmas together and we don’t even have a tree yet.”

“We’re picking out a tree? Together?” James’ eyes lit up at the prospect.

“Sim, meu amor.”

James unbuckled his own seatbelt and leaned over to hug Cristiano tightly, “Gracias.”

“You don’t have to thank me. This means a lot to me, too. You mean a lot to me.”

“You do to me, too.”

“I know, trust me,” Cristiano smiled. “Ready to go look?”

James nodded as eagerly as a boy on, well, Christmas morning.

“Let me go get the chair.”

Once inside, the Portuguese man sped the wheelchair through the mall like a racecar driver, weaving in and out of people. James wasn’t sure if it was the most fun or most terrifying moment in his entire life.

Cristiano laughed once he stopped, “Were you scared?”

“Just a little.”

“Hey, I only ran you into one wall and that guy I hit wasn’t watching where he was going.”

James couldn’t help but laugh. Cris was nothing but an overgrown child and he loved that about him.

“What do you think of this one?”

“It’s big,” James replied.

“The bigger the better, I say,” Cristiano grinned.

“Amor!”

“Okay, sorry. Let’s see.”

After looking around for what seemed like forever and ready to give up, James looked up, “Amor, look.”

“Hmm? Which one?”

James pointed to a tall tree, which seemed fuller and greener than the others. 

“It’s perfect,” Cristiano smiled.

“The kids will love it,” James smiled.

“They will. Do you?”

“Yes and you.”

Cristiano leaned down to kiss James, “I love you, too. Merry Christmas, meu amour.”

“Merry Christmas,” James murmured. This would be one he'd never forget.


End file.
